


Yes, Your Highness

by doubtfulbones



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Lance (Voltron), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Biting, Cock Rings, Collars, Gags, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Sex, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Restraints, Scratching, Sex Toys, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-06 02:38:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12807822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doubtfulbones/pseuds/doubtfulbones
Summary: Keith has hidden his heat from his Prince for a while. It's about time the Prince helped his courtier finally get some well-earned relief.But it's not like he's going to give Keithexactlywhat he wants.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this will probably be less than 5 chapters hehe  
> (tags will be updated as the story continues!)

The honey-skinned, ocean-eyed, ambitious Altean Prince sat chattering among his fellow Royals, gliding the opal blade of a knife through a well-done steak, a delicacy only affordable by the richest and most extravagant. He'd just had a successful meeting discussing the alliance of his many, many acquaintances and friendships with other alien races, to hopefully reach out to the rest of the galaxy, communicating peace among worlds. He sat at a long, glass table, etched with dazzling quartz and covered in a bountiful amount of food and drinks, mostly wine, celebrating another successful companionship.

Keith knew the Prince cared about mostly everything in the universe. He'd been standing by his side for so long, he found out everything, from his childhood to the secrets about his family. During the dreary late nights, he'd talk to his Prince while he mumbled incoherently, sleepily confessing small anecdotes that didn't matter as much, but if he told nobody else, it meant something to Keith. His job was to protect Lance, using his impeccable strength and skill to prevent him from facing any harm. He'd done an excellent job so far, and always earned praise.

"I wonder if I'll ever find a lover," the Prince had muttered, pulling on an eggshell-blue silk robe, effortlessly gliding the fabric over his skin. He turned to smile, before asking, "Does this colour suit me?"

"Of course, Your Highness," Keith nodded. "Blue is quite the colour on you."

Lance hummed in content, tying the silk ribbon around his waist. "Thank you."

"And you know I'm here to protect your title and how you stand for it," Keith's eyes fell to those long, smooth, caramel legs that seemed to glitter underneath the pale lighting. "So if you were to have a lover, I'd be the first to know, Your Highness."

Lance cocked a brow and walked over to his bed; Keith had always envied the Prince's bed. Although he was treated extremely well (he knew he was the Castle's favourite), he always took the time to make his bed, slowly tucking the drapes behind the four posters ascending to the ceiling, glowing happily with essence. The sheets were ever so comfortable, and Keith often found himself lying upon them, still messy and unmade, during the time he was supposed to be tidying the Prince's quarters.

But now, he was stood behind His Royal Highness, his hands clasped behind his back, listening to the conversation and observing any peculiar behaviour. His senses were immaculate and precise due to his Galra abilities, which is perhaps the reason why he was chosen to stand beside the Prince for such a long time—all Keith knew was that he was taken in once his family went missing on a separate mission a long time ago, leaving the Prince and his family alone with him, giving young Keith enough time to grow and develop his skills. Now, he was an expert in martial arts and wielded any kind of blade with barely any effort. The Prince adored his passion for caring about so much.

Being the Prince's Galra guard wasn't an easy job, however. His subjects would often point out that his race was tainted and violent, that he'd turn on the Prince someday, that their friendship was only temporary because trust was never reliable in the minds of the Galra. Fortunately, Keith proved them wrong at every opportunity, demonstrating his reasoning skills, and never failing to make his Prince laugh.

And he was laughing again, his silk voice trilling like a harp, sending bubbles of excitement racing through Keith. He was still in denial, but after remaining by the Prince's side for so long and being the one he came to when he needed someone to talk to, Keith couldn't help but let himself feel something for him. Lance was the most generous, kindest person he'd ever met, and although he was slightly biased, the Prince demonstrated his generosity with how much Keith was recognised. He was given luxurious sleeping quarters, rich meals, fantastic healthcare. He'd start the day by waking the Prince, and earning a filling breakfast for being so helpful.

Throughout all of that, Keith grew even more fond of his Altean Prince, and often found himself staring at him for longer than he wanted. It was a hopeless and probably unrequited feeling. Taboo, perhaps, since the Galra weren't supposed to be fond of Altean royalty. Luckily, Keith was an expert in hiding his feelings when needed. Of course, he acknowledged the Prince's flirtatious advances and often caught himself flirting right back.

However, Lance would flirt with  _everyone_ , which made Keith feel slightly less special. 

"I know!" Lance laughed along with a girl sat opposite him, her white hair cascading past his shoulders. "My friend Hunk says the exact same."

"Not the exact same," Hunk chuckled. "I  _wish_ I could shapeshift like you guys."

"It's not  _quite_ shapeshifting," Allura chuckled. "Though that would be rather spectacular."

Keith watched as the conversation continued, and once all the plates had been cleared, he walked around the table to collect them, beginning with Lance's. It wasn't a bad chore, he'd done it for years, merely out of his own choice among the Royals' own servants and chefs. Once he returned, Lance gave his Galra courtier a smile, beckoning him back to the table. Keith enjoyed walking back and joining in the conversation, however, he'd been slightly put-off as of late.

Mainly because his heat was due, and standing too near  _anyone_ would trigger nervousness in his quaking body. He had always suppressed a heat due to the embarrassment and miss out on formal events, unable to protect his Prince because of his overwhelming need; he was lucky Lance was so forgiving. He didn't know  _what_ he'd do if he was Allura's courtier instead. He walked over anyway, feeling the fur on the back of his neck stand on end, the familiar crawling sensation covered him like the plague, sending shivers rushing through his spine.

"Keith is the most helpful courtier I have ever met," Lance clasped his fingers and rested his chin upon them. "The  _only_ courtier I've ever met, he's incredibly loyal."

"He seems loyal," Pidge nodded. "Is he ever in trouble?"

"No," Lance shook his head. "Keith behaves, mostly. He's fond of my bedsheets."

Keith ignored the chuckles from Lance's friends and focused on the environment. There had to be  _something_ to distract him from the growing heat pooling in his groin, right? However, since everyone was leaving, and the Castle was practically empty, all Keith could do was stand there and wait for the banquet to be over.

He zoned in and out of the conversation, listening to his Prince's silk voice, hearing the trills of laughter he'd receive. Keith began to feel dreary. He couldn't eat until the banquet was over, but the lack of it made him feel worse. The heat was gaining on him. 

He kept listening to the conversation, trying to keep his mind active—but soon enough, his hormones hit him like an oncoming train, and he blacked out.

* * *

 

His wrists were bound. Tightly. Keith knew he was someplace dark, even if his eyes were closed, with his head hung. He was sat down on something comfortable, which saved his mind from becoming fearful. He knew he'd blacked out, but he wasn't in pain—was he caught?

And then, his heat washed over him like a tidal wave of lust, threading through his veins like fire, electrocuting every nerve in his mind, setting it alight. His tail waved from what he presumed was the space at the back of the chair, slowly, enticingly, impatient. And now he was trapped somewhere unfamiliar, with his eyes still closed, wishing he could be isolated so he could deal with his heat alone.

Thus, he slowly opened his eyes, inviting a warm, pink colour into his vision. There was a fluffy, cream rug beneath his feet, and as soon as he recognised the colour scheme, Keith knew  _exactly_ where he was. He knew the Castle like the back of his hand—this was Lance's bedroom, top floor, away from every other room. His knowledge of being strapped down in  _Lance's_ room made him feel slightly vulnerable, but then again, who else was going to tie him up there?

As Keith lifted his head, he could see the silhouette of the Prince's body sat reading a book behind the drapes, his turquoise markings glowing like jellyfish in the deep blue, his movements fluid as he stood up, his body draped in a wave of blue, the same silk robe Keith had to approve of not so long ago.

"You're awake," Lance drawled, his hands on his hips, the robe displaying his sculpted chest. It didn't cover a lot—Keith knew of the Prince's vanity—and it wasn't helping his overwhelmed mind. Not one bit.

"Y-Your Highness," Keith swallowed, his sunshine-yellow eyes nervous, yet curious. "Why—?"

"There's no need to call me that," the Prince chuckled, walking around to the back of the chair, using the tips of his fingers to knead the bundle of nerves behind Keith's ears. "I know what you're going through, and I know you've been going through this for a while, so this time, I've decided to help you."

Keith swallowed. The idea was so appealing that he purred at the Prince's gesture, of course he wanted help, and the Prince was being so generous, he might finally receive the love he'd always wanted,  _yearned_ for; he'd wanted this attention for a long time. The feeling of getting his ears rubbed was almost rewarding. 

"You don't have to," Lance hummed. "I don't want you to suffer, it seems hard for you, Keith."

Keith's ears flicked and twitched against his will. "You have better duties to attend," he breathed.  _"Ahhn—"_

"I don't," Lance pouted. "I've always wanted to help you at some point. You deserve it, after all. Will you let me help you?"

Keith knew of his immense strength and didn't dare to hurt his Prince in any way, he'd never forgive himself, and possibly resign. His claws were filed due to preference, but still sharp enough to rip clothing. His canines were pointed. Why did Lance have to be so kind?

"I wouldn't mind," Keith swallowed. 

"Perfect," Lance grinned. "Stay in place for me. Stand when I tell you to."

The rope around his wrists was untied, and Keith was instructed to stand. His wrists were then tied behind his back, the restriction heightening his arousal; this shouldn't feel  _this_ good, let alone appeal to him. Better yet, the robe was slowly slipping off Lance's shoulders, revealing the glowing chevrons embedded into his caramel skin. Keith knew he wasn't wearing anything under there. 

From what Keith knew, his Prince was unpredictable, and he knew he was going to love the fear in his courtier's eyes at the appeal of being tortured sexually. He was finally going to be relieved of his heat. The care coming from Lance was incomparable. 

"Before we start," Lance murmured, stooping to eye-level with his Galra courtier. Keith saw the sapphire freckles within his irises glow. "Do you require a particular diet?"

Keith shrugged. "I-I don't care, Your Highness—"

"Call me Lance," his Prince muttered.

"Lance," Keith corrected. "I don't care what I eat, it's the same as your diet—"

"How about I ask the chef to prepare your favourite?" Lance walked over to his bed and pulled out a box from underneath. "And I'll replenish a bottle of water for you if you need it."

"Thank you," Keith murmured, the corners of his mouth twitching into a smile. 

"Now," Lance grinned, letting his robe fall to the floor, his back facing Keith, revealing the other ethereal markings decorating his skin. "I'm a first to this, since you're so protective of my love life."

Keith bit his lip. He felt so irresponsible. "I guess I can't stop you, Your Highness."

He grinned at his Prince's irked grimace. 

"So, we're going to have fun," Lance turned around and Keith almost choked on air at the sight of his bare body, his eyes never leaving the small glowing circle at the base of his shaft. It was ridged slightly, thick and firm; Keith tensed his thighs for looking for so long. "I'll remove your suit."

Keith's wrists were untied temporarily for his suit to be removed. He stood up, trying his best to be obedient despite his heat surging like lava in his veins, he didn't want to disappoint his Prince. His eyes were lidded and loving, deep in concentration as he unzipped the back. Keith felt a little out of place standing so still.

"Can I kiss you?" he whispered. 

"Of course you can," Lance grinned, allowing him to step out of his skinsuit as he cupped his soft cheeks and kissed him.

Keith felt his wrists become tied again, but his mind was occupied by the Prince's velvet lips and the amount of passion he poured through them. Lance's slender fingers rubbed the perky, fluffy tips of Keith's ears, coaxing cat-like purrs out of him. He'd never felt so loved or appreciated by his Prince before. His tongue locked with his, tasting the wine he'd drank at dinner; Keith would know if the Prince was drunk, but it wasn't as if it happened frequently. Lance's smooth tongue brushed against Keith's canines, before he leaned lower, smothering his neck in slow kisses, keeping his fingers on the bundle of nerves behind Keith's ears.

Then, once Keith's heart was racing and he couldn't take being teased any more, he watched Lance return to the box, pull out a ball gag and something ring-like, before he walked back over. 

"Are you ready?" Lance muttered, kneeling down to cup Keith's throbbing, leaking cock, sliding the ring to the base of his shaft. "I won't go easy on you."

Keith grinned. That was perfectly fine, he didn't care what happened, he couldn't even think due to the fogginess intoxicating his mind. He was so thankful for Lance.

"I'll just fasten this here," Lance fitted the ball gag into Keith's willing, open mouth. "Oh kitten, you're so obedient."

Keith's tail flicked in anticipation. He'd never been so ready in his life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith hates teasing.

Keith knew he had the strength to pull his arms from the rope restraining him, but he was so determined to be the Prince's favourite, his yearn for attention and affection drove him to obey. He  _wanted_ to be obedient, for the sake of Lance's fun, and how great he'd feel if he trusted the Prince and let him play with his toys. Besides, Keith was a first to this, and even though he couldn't see the contents of the box on the bed, it was driving his mind wild thinking about what kind of things he was going to be tortured with. He watched as Lance walked over clasping something behind his back, before he was pulled into another slow kiss, feeling a leathery strap fasten around his neck. Keith flushed at the thought.

"Now," Lance murmured. "You are going to do as I say, understand?"

Keith nodded. The collar was strapped comfortably and included a ring in the middle. Lance hooked his index digit inside it and pulled Keith's head closer to him, licking a stripe on his lower lip. At that point, Keith was so far into the first wave of his heat, he was sure just the  _simplest_ of things were going to make him cream himself. And although that sounded like an appealing idea, it would embarrass him, right in front of his beloved Prince.

"Good," the Prince smiled softly. "Would you come over and sit on the bed for me?"

Keith did as he was told, adoring the feeling of the Prince's sheets against his bare legs. There was something incredibly intimate about being on the Prince's bed, completely naked—but then again, the Altean  _did_ suggest this. And Keith was more than happy to comply. If this meant he could finally gain relief from his heat, he wasn't exactly going to say no. He sat down against the headboard, allowing Lance to tie his hands above his head.

"How cute," Lance chuckled lowly, tapping the red ball keeping Keith quiet. "Are you comfortable like this?"

The courtier nodded. His legs spread open by instinct, and he stared at the ring glistening at the base of his shaft, whimpering slightly. He just wanted contact. Something. Anything. His tail waved idly, flat against the bed in between his legs.

"Perfect." Lance cooed, reaching into his box. "We're going to have fun, kitten."

Keith's dandelion eyes widened at the pink toy in Lance's hand. His cock leaked at the sight. He hoped he wasn't dampening the Prince's sheets, this position was already embarrassing as it was. The Prince crawled over and began stroking Keith, simultaneously teasing the tip of the toy inside of him. Every touch against his tight hole made him flinch, and although he knew Lance was trying to relax him, his anticipation had turned into being impatient. He was rushing his body.

Lance's hands were warm and slender. His fingers were magical, Keith could feel the Altean essence smothering him like a blanket of comfort. The Prince's markings glowed steadily, dimly, making the delicate blue in his eyes brighter. His eyebrows were knitted in concentration, before he let the toy go, and slowly slipped his middle finger inside Keith, grinning when he saw his dick twitch.

The courtier mewled into the gag, his faint cries of pleasure muffled by the ball in his mouth. His ears twitched, perking up at the sensation as he tilted his head back and moaned, feeling Lance's fingers thread tiny bursts of Altean power through his body as he fingered him. The pace quickened on his cock and Keith snapped his hips, his legs writhing at the sensation, almost overwhelming, while he clenched his fists, his claws digging into his palms.

"You're very pretty when you moan," Lance muttered, dipping his head with his mouth hung open. Keith swallowed as he watched. Lance  _couldn't_ , the fluid pooling around Keith's thighs was more than just excitement. "Especially when they're muffled."

All Keith could do was watch as Lance's tongue lapped the leaking pre from the hot tip of his cock, waiting for its aphrodisiac to kick in and set the Prince's mind on fire. Keith felt such an irresponsible courtier for not telling him beforehand, but Lance was looking at him so longingly, he couldn't help but watch with lazy, lidded eyes as his lips sank down, past the bumps and ridges of Keith's cock, reaching the ring before he pulled away, leaving it glistening with saliva.

Keith couldn't stop quivering. He was in  _heaven_. With another finger slipping inside of him, and Lance's talented tongue circling and licking stripes upon the head of his cock, his hips bucked and writhed involuntarily, his whimpers getting erratic and whiny. He just wanted the toy. He wanted the stretch, the feeling of being full.

Then, as he was so absorbed in the feeling of Lance's mouth, he felt the toy being pushed in and out, slowly, teasingly, and Keith couldn't be any more impatient. He whined,  _loudly_ , against the gag, as Lance thrust the toy quicker, attempting to reach his prostate again. The courtier had been condensed into a shaking, moaning mess. His tail waved excitedly, and Keith felt his cheeks flare with embarrassment. That thing had a mind of its own, he swore.

However, as soon as Lance began brushing it against his prostate, Keith arced his back and cried out in pure ecstasy, biting down on the gag to stifle how loud he was. The Prince grinned, finally feeling a sense of achievement. He flicked a button at the base of the toy and kept the tip where Keith's prostate was, letting it thrust gently against it.

"It's automatic," the Prince murmured, smiling at his courtier as his whole body shuddered. "It'll detect when you need it the most. Or vice-versa. I forget."

Keith's breaths became so heavy his head began to spin. He could barely think. He was scratching at the headboard behind him with his claws, clenching and loosening his fists, coming completely undone in front of Royalty.

"Oh," Lance sat up. "I forgot your nutrients, I'll be back."

Keith whimpered as he watched his Prince quickly pull on his robe and leave the room, closing the door behind him. The toy was thrusting at such a slow pace, he knew Lance had gotten his description the wrong way around. This was teasing. He tried to keep his mind somewhere else, anywhere but focusing on the thought of Lance's mouth, his skilled, wet tongue, his lidded gaze, the smirk he always gave his courtier, as if to prove a point.

And then, the toy automatically activated a quicker, harder setting, rapidly thrusting inside of him, slamming into his prostate over and over. The courtier almost yelled in pleasure. He threw his head back while his legs writhed, digging his heels into the soft sheets as he was pounded mercilessly, his limbs completely slack as he rolled his hips down, forcing more of the toy inside of him. Nothing was ever enough, but the Prince was due back soon, he didn't want to be in  _this_ state once he returned.

Keith couldn't help it. It picked up its own pace, leaving him whimpering into the gag. He felt himself drool around the ball in his mouth as he moaned, coating his lips.

Soon enough, to his despair, the Prince returned carrying a box and a couple of bottles of water. He set them down with a chuckle, grinning at the sight of his courtier on his bed. He decided to be a little kinder and removed the gag, letting it hang around his neck as he cupped Keith's cock and stroked generously, his eyes never leaving Keith's desperate, yellow ones.

 _"Haah_ ," Keith swallowed, licking his lips. "F-fuck, fuck,  _fuck—!"_

"That's it," Lance purred, angling his courtier's face so he was looking at him. "Say my name."

 _"Lance,"_ Keith panted, his eyes squeezing shut. "L-Lance— _ahhn!"_

"Should I let you come?" the Prince pressed a kiss to Keith's neck. Keith sobbed in pleasure, feeling the Prince's hand quicken. This was going to be embarrassing if he didn't stop.

 _"Yes!"_ Keith cried, his hips grinding harder on the toy. "Please— _fuck—_ Y-Your Highness—!"

At the sound of a name Lance felt bitter about, he let go, leaving Keith wriggling his hips in desperation. However, the final feeling of Lance's quick hands was exactly what he needed, and Keith cried out in ecstasy as he came, whimpering and whining at the merciless thrusts still slamming inside of him. The toy seemed to recognise his sensitivity and slowed down, finally giving Keith a chance to breathe. He opened his eyes, oblivious that he'd closed them, and he flushed at the sight of being coated in his own cum, a bright white contrasting against his sweating, shiny purple skin. Some of it had landed upon the Prince's sheets.

"S-Sorry," Keith swallowed. "I-I didn't intend— _fuck_."

"You did very well for the first round," Lance smiled, kneading his fingertips into the bundle of nerves behind Keith's ears. "Would you like some water?"

"Yes, please," Keith purred.

His hands were untied, allowing him to roll his wrists and stretch out his sore arms. He cleaned his torso, feeling his arms tremble. He could barely lift them, so as soon as Lance came over with the water, he had to hold it while Keith drank, much like bottle-feeding a baby deer.

"Are you ready?" Lance gently slid the cock ring off of Keith and tossed it to the side. "Do you think you're strong enough to get on your hands and knees for me?"

"I can try," Keith nodded, and got into the position immediately. "Yeah, I think so."

"Good." Lance softly pushed the space in between Keith's shoulder-blades, and he lowered his top half until he was propped upon his forearms. "Perfect, you're so perfect."

Keith's tail waved at the praise. He felt Lance's warm hands rest upon his ass, kneading it softly with the balls of his palms, his cock slowly thrusting against Keith's loosened hole. The courtier was hit with another wave of arousal. His legs shook. He had to stay up, he  _knew_ his Prince wanted him in  _this exact position_.

"Are you comfortable?" Lance left his position temporarily and returned, clipping something onto Keith's collar. "Keith?"

"Yes, Your Highness," Keith nodded. He said the name out of instinct, but he knew he'd forgotten once his head was yanked back by a lead attached to the collar, he assumed. Keith gasped, the slight constriction of his neck sending delightful shivers down his spine. 

"Call me Lance," he murmured. "Or I'll refuse to assist you with your heats."

Keith swallowed. He could barely form sentences because his thighs were trembling again. The heat was rushing, hot blood swelling in his groin, his erection never really softening.

"Okay, Lance."

"Good boy," the Prince praised, and slapped a glowing, red handprint on his courtier's backside, causing Keith to mewl. If Lance wanted to mark him, so be it, let him. He felt his teeth sink into his sore skin, bruises being sucked into blossoming purple petals, while his free hand teased his thumb into Keith's aching hole. The courtier felt his Prince leave, but not for long, because he heard something slick behind him.

"I don't want to hurt you," the Prince murmured, slowly pushing himself inside. "Oh,  _Keith..."_

It wasn't normal lubricant. It made Keith's walls tingle, spreading warmth throughout his abdomen as Lance began with a soft pace, his fingernails gently digging into his ass. The courtier moaned at the slight stretch, and the ridges pressing up against his walls, making him groan in pleasure when they brushed against his prostate. Keith's ears relaxed and flattened against his head, completely infatuated by the feeling of his Prince being so  _close_ , he was entirely devoted in making him feel good. However, as much as he liked the pace, his heat was growing on him again, refusing to be shaken.

All of a sudden, Keith's head was yanked back once more as Lance gripped his hips and sped up immediately, wrapping the lead around his right hand as he tugged, watching Keith's back bow and the muscles in his arms flex. This wasn't a case of staying quiet any more—Keith was crying out in pleasure instantly, moaning his Prince's name again and again, begging for more.

Lance's grip on the lead loosened to allow Keith to move his head a little easier. His claws clenched the sheets, almost ripping the fabric as he did so.

 _"Lance!"_ Keith cried, his eyes squeezing shut. "Fuck,  _fuck,_ more— _aahn!"_

A couple more slams and Keith was screaming, not even caring about who heard, he was in absolute  _bliss_ and nothing could take that feeling away from him. Another slap against his ass and Keith keened. His Prince smirked. He loved seeing his courtier become wrapped around his fingers. However, he noticed how Keith's fingers curled, so he pulled away, leaving him begging for Lance to come back.

"No, nono," Keith whimpered. "Please—"

"Lie down on your back," the Prince ordered, and slowly pushed himself back in once Keith had obeyed. "Try not to abuse your claws, they're very pretty."

Keith nodded, crying out in pleasure as his prostate was slammed against. He sank his canines into Lance's shoulder, covering his neck and collarbones in deep, red bites, claiming him as his, purring and mewling at the kisses pressed to his neck and ears. His claws found something else to dig into—after a few minutes, Lance's back was scratched raw, each tear of skin bleeding slightly. One scratch landed almost too close to a mark upon the Altean's skin, triggering his sensitivity, making his mind reel, and his pace quicken.

"Come for me," Lance growled, snapping his hips harder. "Come untouched."

Keith was nearing his brink all over again. He pressed sloppy, breathy kisses against the Prince's neck, whimpering his name close to his ear, threading his quaking fingers through his opal, sweat-sodden hair. He loved how Lance sounded, it was so smooth, without a single fault, he was perfect,  _God_ how he was perfect, and at that moment he was all Keith's,  _all his_ , he had the Prince  _all to himself—!_

"I'm—  _fuck,"_ Keith panted, feeling his Prince's pace become clumsy and erratic.  _"Lance!"_

It wasn't long before Lance's hips snapped and stilled, at the same time hitting Keith's prostate as his cock swelled inside of him, stretching his cum-soaked walls. Keith purred as he came, hearing Lance's soft moans of bliss as he rested his face against Keith's chest. 

"You," Lance panted. "You are so perfect."

Keith let his Prince remove the collar around his neck, and it wasn't until he turned around that he regretted even having claws in the first place. He'd covered Lance's back in scratches, and immediately, his ears were flattening against his head in fear. He'd hurt him. 

"I'm so sorry," Keith swallowed. "I-I scratched you way too much, Your Highness, I'm so—"

Lance stood up to look at his back in the mirror, chuckling slightly. "I don't mind at all."

Keith pouted. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine," Lance picked up his robe. "Now, how are you feeling? How is your heat?"

"I think it's suppressed," Keith replied. "For now."

Lance threw him a baby-pink silk robe and a bottle of water. The courtier took them gratefully, sipping the water in big mouthfuls and wrapping the robe around him. Was that it? Keith hoped not. He didn't want to resume his duties this soon.

"Would you like a bath?" Lance asked. Keith shrugged, his courtier's quarters were big, but the bathroom was only average-sized. 

"I can run it myself," Keith nodded. "And I'll meet you back—"

"No, no," Lance chuckled. "In the bath. My bath. You won't have to walk so much."

Keith smiled tiredly. He was so grateful. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1000+ notes already??! omg im dying thank you!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Lance's turn.

Keith was used to the size of the Prince's bathroom mainly because he was usually the one to wait outside, with a robe hung over his forearm. This time, he was sitting in his large bathtub, a white marble basin with silver faucets and bubble jets, crafted to the Prince's specifications. He had a basket full of a variety of soaps, hand towels and face cleansers. The floor shone with the reflection of the chandelier above them.

As Keith sat in warm water, watching the water flow from the faucet, the Prince picked up a couple of fluffy towels and placed them beside the bath, before getting in. His courtier's heat had subsided, for now, and the sting from the bites and slaps on his backside made it worthwhile, even if it took some time to get comfortable in the bath. The smell of the bathroom was a lot better than Keith's—his bathroom was fine, but he could tell the Prince made sure extras were added for his enjoyment.

"Are you comfortable?" Lance asked, turning off the faucet. 

"Mhm," Keith nodded. "Thank you, Your Highness—"

"Stop calling me that!" the Prince cried, raising his voice out of nowhere. "Just call me Lance! Please!"

The courtier's ears drooped in submission, flattening against his head in fear. "I-I'm sorry."

Lance took one look at his ears, feeling the remorse fill his aching heart. Keith knew he wasn't in the wrong, but this was the only time his Prince had yelled at him so desperately, begging to call him something other than his proper title. The Altean slowly reached for his courtier's hands and held them. At this point, Keith didn't know whether Lance was truly falling for him, or just helping with his heat.

"Look," the Prince sighed. "I'm sorry too. Our relationship is just incredibly close and I'd rather you address me by my own name. You've been around me for a very long time and I trust you. Let's just stop being so formal when we're together."

"When we're together?" Keith let the Prince lather soap into his hair, being careful around his twitching ears. "We're rarely alone—"

"We will be." Lance muttered, pressing a kiss to Keith's cheek. "I don't want this to be temporary. I've admired you for a long time."

Keith swallowed. He knew his Prince was fond of him, but not  _this_ fond, and part of him suddenly lit up like fireworks. His fingertips pressed softer; bubbles began to lather around his ears, tickling Keith as they popped against him. The Prince looked at his courtier with expectation. He wanted an answer.

"I-I mean," Keith shuddered as the Prince kneaded his fingertips into the ball of nerves behind his left ear. By instinct, he leaned in and nuzzled his cheek into his gentle hand, purring as he did so. "I admire you anyway. I have to."

"But do you admire me as my subject, or something else?" Lance asked, adoring the feeling of fur between his fingers. 

"Both," Keith muttered. He'd never gotten so much affection before. 

"I mean," Lance sighed, rinsing the soap from his courtier's hair. "I've always wanted to be with you informally."

"We can't," Keith murmured, dropping his Prince's hand. "You know that."

"Nobody has to know," Lance scooted closer. "It'll just be between us. I've already helped you with your heat so far, hasn't the damage already been done?"

His grin was devious. Keith rolled his eyes with a mischievous smile, knowing he'd agreed to this; they'd be in  _so_ much trouble, he knew it, but part of it was exhilarating and Keith loved to break rules. Besides, he was in charge of how the Prince managed his relationships, schedules, and agenda. Looking after him was his priority.

Now that the Prince had quietly confessed, Keith was focused on making Lance feel happier,  _better_ ; it's all he ever wanted, and luckily, he was edging towards the end of his first wave. He raised his hands as the Prince kneaded soap into his hair and took control of the situation himself, softly scraping his claws into his scalp, leaving Lance shuddering underneath his touch. The glowing chevrons upon his cheekbones lit up happily.

"So," the Prince whispered. "Are you alright with this? You are in charge of most of my tasks, after all."

His courtier nodded and began to press kisses against the deep bites embedded in his neck. He poured every ounce of love into what he did, knowing he was devoting himself to Royalty once and for all; he'd wanted this for a long time and now he was closer to his Prince than ever before, gazing into the sapphire stars freckling his irises, running his gentle fingers through sodden, silver hair. Every movement they made caused the water to trickle. The bathroom was so vast, all sounds echoed with ease, including their calm breaths and incoherent whispers.

"I'd like you please you, this time," Keith cupped his Prince's cheeks and caught him in a gentle kiss. "It doesn't seem fair. I'd like to hear you instead."

"Hear me?" Lance spoke in between kisses. "But it's your heat—"

"You're going to run out of stamina,  _Your highness,_ " Keith teased, winking when he saw his Prince pout. "Trust me, let me make you feel good instead, you deserve it."

The courtier lost his chance to speak when Lance pulled him in for a kiss, almost falling into the water as he pulled him down, wrapped his legs around his waist and battled his tongue with Keith's. At this rate, he was beginning to question Lance's libido. Did he really have all of this pent-up frustration surging in him all this time? The harder Lance kissed him, the harder he rubbed Keith's ears, and the courtier didn't think he could purr any louder. The Prince's lips were like velvet against his. It was an honour to simply be in his presence.

Keith let his hand drift down, trailing a claw down Lance's chest, his glowing, lidded eyes watching his every move. A little chuckle emanated from the courtier's mouth after discovering that Lance was  _just_ as excited, the small, turquoise chevrons decorating his shaft glowing brighter than ever before underneath the water. Then, grazing his canines over the Prince's shoulder, he began stroking him slowly, hearing his breath hitch.

The glow upon the Prince's cheeks grew brighter as his chest heaved, his eyes flitting from Keith's hand to his mischievous yellow eyes.

"Are you ready to get out of the bath?" the courtier whispered. His Prince nodded. "Put your arms around my neck."

Slowly, as to not cause harm, the courtier drained the water and picked Lance up to carry him back into his bedroom. They laid towels on the bed, not even bothering to dry themselves off while Lance propped himself up with his elbows, gazing up at his courtier.

"Do you want me to start?" Keith asked, kneeling in between Lance's legs, continuing his gentle pace on his cock. "I don't mind at all, but— I have claws."

"Th-That's alright," Lance swallowed, biting his lip to stifle himself. "Wait, pass me something from the box, how about that blue thing?"

Keith reached into the box and pulled out a toy similar to the one Lance used on him, only this time, there were a variety of settings next to the button at the base. he turned around to see the Prince softly stretching himself out, his index and middle digits scissoring himself open, while mewls of delight escaped his lips. Keith grinned and positioned himself over his Prince before dipping his head and sinking his lips over his throbbing tip.

"K-Ke— _ahhn!"_ Lance clenched the towel beneath him with a free hand. "Like that,  _fuck,_ Keith..."

He wasn't used to hearing his Prince use such profanity, but since his hand had switched to rubbing his ears, the courtier tried to please him as much as possible, his tongue almost numbing with how much he wriggled it. He had to be careful around his canines, but once he held his mouth at a certain angle, he let the Prince thrust upwards, his back arcing as he whimpered his courtier's name. Finally, as Lance removed his fingers, Keith slowly slid the toy inside of him and pressed the button he was so curious about.

When it began buzzing like crazy and he felt the Prince grip his hair and moan, Keith suddenly realised what it was.

"Mmh,  _fuck,"_ Lance gasped. "Fuck,  _fuck—!"_

Keith took the opportunity and slowly pried the Prince's grip away from his hair. He then straddled him, his hands planted on his chest as he sank slowly onto his cock, leaving Lance breathing so heavily he could barely think. He thrust upwards into Keith as his fingernails dug into his backside. The courtier leaned back and gripped the Prince's thighs to stabilise himself, because clearly, the pace was so quick he could barely keep up.

This was  _hi_ _s_ heat, and this time he could order the Prince around to do whatever he liked, but right then, he was watching his face contort in pleasure, his mouth opening to whine as Keith rode him like he was made for it.

However, as soon as the courtier lifted himself, Lance was quivering in sheer desperation. He wanted it all.

"No, come on," the Prince panted, crying out in pleasure as Keith slammed the toy inside of him.  _"Fuck!_ K-Keith—!"

Once he slid the toy back out, he grabbed the same lubricant from the box as the Prince spread his legs apart, clutching at the towel beneath his head. His grin was so devious. He knew  _exactly_ what he was in for and it wasn't like he was going to stop Keith anytime soon. He groaned at the stretch, his back arcing as he closed his eyes and felt his courtier move softly.

Keith sealed the space between them with a kiss, his hips rolling as they met Lance's, the markings upon his honey skin glowing brighter at this newfound pleasure. The courtier was far too afraid to hurt him, and kept to a slow pace, not daring to hurt him more than he should. He took plenty of precautions but it wasn't like he could get rid of his sharp claws and canines anytime soon.

"You call yourself a Galra?" the Prince purred, propping himself up on his elbows again. "Don't be afraid, I trust you."

"Are you sure?" the courtier growled. "I won't go easy."

His Prince nodded, and from then on, he was glad the room was situated at the top of the castle, because he had Keith's fingers in his mouth to shut himself up. Even with something stifling him, Lance was still louder than anything. With his eyes squeezed shut and his hair drying tousled, Keith began falling in love with his wrecked state the more he sobbed and cried out in ecstasy. 

The courtier removed his fingers and huffed as he tried harder, snapping his hips as fast as he could while he tried his best to make his Prince feel as great as possible. His hand stroked his leaking cock quickly, coaxing more whimpers out of Lance as he came close. 

"Keith!" Lance cried, getting restless, bucking his hips into Keith's hand. "M-Make me come, you have to—"

Despite being in one of the first waves in his heat, Keith was starting to get exhausted, and he really didn't want to disappoint someone he adored so much. Luckily, however, with a few more pounds, Lance was crying out again, covering his stomach and chest in drops of white, spilling over Keith's knuckles as he came down from cloud nine; the courtier was slightly impressed by how much he'd coated himself with. 

The Prince, however, wasn't finished—he quickly leaped up and caught Keith's cock in his mouth as he came, feeling it fill his mouth and coat his panting, shiny lips. Keith softly ran his fingers through his drenched, silver hair, skimming his scalp with the tips of his claws as he grinned at him.

"Are you satisfied?" he asked. The Prince nodded, wiping his lips.

"You're invited to sleep in my quarters if you wish," Lance got up to wipe his torso, leaving Keith to put the toys back in the box. The offer was hard to refuse. "Thank you for not being so delicate with me."

That night, the courtier didn't have to sleep alone. His tail waved happily underneath the sheets as his Prince kneaded the tips of his fingers into the bundle of nerves behind his ears, just the way he liked it. He purred heavily, feeling exhausted after having his heat satisfied. He adored how closely Lance held him, feeling  _exactly_ how much he trusted him, how much he devoted to him, and ultimately, how much love he gave—and Keith knew that was infinite.

"You look beautiful when you're tired," Keith murmured. "The glow on your cheeks dims."

Lance opened one eye and smiled. "Thank you."

"Of course, my Prince."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading this short lil thing <3
> 
> tumblr// doubtfulbones <33


End file.
